Various apparatuses are used in the ophthalmic field. For example, apparatuses for acquiring images of a subject's eye (imaging apparatus), apparatuses for examining a subject's eye (examination apparatus), and the like are used. Examples of imaging apparatuses include an optical coherence tomography (OCT, hereafter) apparatus, a fundus camera, a slit lamp microscope, a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), and the like. Examples of examination apparatuses include a refractometer, a keratometer, a tonometer, a perimeter, and the like. Further, multifunctional apparatuses, which are combinations of two or more apparatuses, are also used.
Some ophthalmic apparatuses include a light source for illuminating an anterior segment (cornea, etc.) of a subject's eye at a position deviated from the main optical path for imaging or examination. There are also various kinds of ophthalmic apparatuses to which attachment units for optionally employing predetermined functions are attached. A typical attachment unit includes an optical system disposed between a subject's eye and an optical system for imaging or examination.
However, with a conventional ophthalmic apparatus, a predetermined imaging function corresponding to an attachment unit has been realized by switching an imaging mode according to an attachment state of or to a type of the attachment unit. For this reason, when imaging has been performed in an imaging mode that does not correspond to the attachment state of or to the type of the attachment unit, it has not been possible to perform desired imaging, which requires additional imaging.